


5 Things About Werewolves

by thepilotanon



Category: Logan Lucky (2017)
Genre: Can Be Considered x Reader Insert, F/M, Fluff, OFC Has No Physical Description/Coloring, Oneshot, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Post-Film, Reader Is Given a Role To Play, Smut, Werewolf!ClydeLogan
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:47:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27764713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thepilotanon/pseuds/thepilotanon
Summary: The five major factors about werewolves, and what can be expected when dating one.
Relationships: Clyde Logan/Reader
Kudos: 17





	5 Things About Werewolves

**_WEREWOLVES ARE PROTECTIVE…_ **

Waking up to the unfamiliar scent of a werewolf from the cracked window of the bedroom, Clyde Logan’s dark eyes shot to the sunrise that barely began to seep through the trees of his yard. Lifting his head from the cushion of his pillow, Clyde was silent in smelling the air better to get a better identification of the unknown werewolf roaming too close to his property. Propping himself on his left arm, the dark haired man narrowed his tired, yet alert eyes as he slowly formed a list in his head.

Male and raging with the obvious scent of desiring to find company, Clyde was able to pick up the scent of alcohol clinging around the same mingling of saliva, indicating that the werewolf was intoxicated. Moonshine. Too much of it. The sound of the large paws stepping around was sloppy, too, and Clyde had an idea that the werewolf was from a different neighborhood. No one around his small neighborhood community were up for moonshine, considering those who lived here were either too old to find use of female company or simply didn’t mix the two. It was enough for Clyde to realize that this stranger wasn’t old…

Parting his lips to bare his teeth, Clyde’s chest rumbled with a threatening growl that echoed out the window when he smelled the stranger getting closer to his trailer. A rip of a snarl slipped from him and soon the scattering of claws attempting to run fast as possible was enough for Clyde to figure that it was a werewolf with no mate, making him narrow his eyes in irritation.

At least he was gone now from his warning growl.

A soft whine catching his attention, Clyde’s eyes snapped down to the form shifting underneath the covers of his blankets. His eyes instantly softening, Clyde brought his right hand up to lightly tug the blanket off of his beautiful girl’s face blinking awake. Belle sniffed tiredly as she cracked her eyes open to see him wide awake, making her brows knit together in confusion as he gently stroked her cheek. Any evidence of him fending off strangers were now gone, focusing solely of the way Belle stretched under the blanket, back arched, before falling flat back on the mattress.

“What happened…” Belle slurred tiredly, rubbing under her eye with the heel of her palm.

Shaking his head, Clyde bent down and pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead. “Nothin’ wrong, Darlin’. I’m sorry I woke ya.”

“You were growling,” she stated, looking up to him with a raised brow. Her hand coming up to rub under his chin while the other rest above the blanket, Belle’s lips pursed when he rolled his eyes closed and leaned into her affectionate scratches on his beard. “What happened, handsome?”

“Drunk wolf,” Clyde mumbled, rolling his head to the side as her hand moved to his ear. “Got too close for my likin’ is all… Made him leave before I had to get outta bed to handle it.”

“Oh.” Belle sighed before yawning, turning to her side facing him and curling up to him. She knew it was way too early to get up, not to mention that Clyde came home from the bar last night and her habit of staying up to greet him home. Snuggling her cheek against the print of his Bob Seger nightshirt, Belle closed her eyes and draped her arm over him in a tired hug. “Go back to sleep, Clyde. It’s too early to go chasing off drunk werewolves… Too cold when you leave.”

“Yes, baby,” Clyde obeyed and kissed the top of her head, laying back down on the bed and holding Belle close to him while she fell back asleep in his arms. Making sure the smell of the unknown werewolf was truly fading away, Clyde stayed awake for a little while longer and watched the color of the sky change to different shades of pink and purples while stroking his fingertips up and down her back.

Closing his eyes with his cheek resting against Belle’s head, Clyde breathed in her scent and allowed himself to fall for his mate’s soft skin and sweet smell that always draws him in at any time. Wrapping his arms around her, Clyde held her close and eased back to sleep while remaining alert to protect his territory and his woman.

**_WEREWOLVES ARE CAUTIOUS…_ **

Clyde Logan loved running his own bar, having humans and werewolves converse on equal ground and let people have a good time. However, the downfall of running a bar with a town where majority of the population was wolf, having the mix of alcohol and full moons were never good. Oftentimes, Clyde had to break up fights between werewolves or werewolves trying to jump on other humans for drunken affection and it got tiring very easily for him. It is always a wonder how Clyde manages running it by himself and keeping the bar safe for everyone; it was nice having help from his brother Jimmy, and eventually Joe Bang (by Belle’s “sweet” gesture to her uncle-figure) for extra muscle, and closing early before letting werewolves get too intoxicated helped. He liked his job, sure, but he very much treasured his days off to spend time at home.

Clyde was a homebody kind of wolf, preferring his own turf over out mingling at social events or closed off spaces. He got to eat his bacon in peace, got to wear sweats and other comfortable clothes that he didn’t deem fit for wearing in public or worry about his hair; Clyde didn’t have to worry about his appearance, which was why he was taking time off by closing the bar for a week for himself.

Pouncing out of the brush, Clyde found Belle working on her garden of late fall flowers in the back porch, making him hurry to a prance over to her and carefully bonk his large head against her back. Seeing her turn away from her project, Clyde sat down on the grass and moved his left front leg in gesture to his prosthetic with a soft whine slipping from his wet nose.

The prosthetic was given to him by the military when he was medically discharged, similar to a canine brace that attached to his upper forelimb. It was designed for outdoor trekking, making it sturdy enough for him to go through rough wooden terrain and mountainous rocks much easier than without it. Still, Clyde needed help putting it on and taking it off easily and having extra hands when it came to his transformation back into his human form helped, too… Even though nudity was quite normal for werewolves - not to mention that he had a great amount of distance from his neighbors - he was still uncomfortable being naked to the world.

Belle instantly knew what to do and went to work to undo the belt around Clyde’s thick, furry leg. Over the ledge of the porch was a pair of sweatpants for Clyde to slip on and one of his worn out shirts, ready for him when he changes back by Belle. Slipping the sturdy prosthetic off and holding it up steady as she stood, Belle watched her mate trot over to the ledge and start his transformation back to walking in two legs to avoid looking silly while on three.

“Did you have fun out there?” she asked politely when Clyde grabbed onto the sweatpants and began pulling them on. Belle held on to the large prosthetic until Clyde turned back to take it from her, easily lifting the heavy metal with one arm to put away himself.

“Yeah, was very nice with the breeze and sunshine,” Clyde responded before bending his head to kiss his woman’s forehead softly. His breathing was still calming and he had a light evidence of sweat from working out for so long in the wild. Taking the metal limb up the steps to drop it off inside the kitchen doorway, Clyde returned and took the shirt off the porch and hopped back down to Belle and slipped the shirt on. “Found tracks of some unknown werewolves, don’t recognize ‘em. Seemed fresher than it should be for passing by. Tried marking the edge of the territory, too… Gonna have to talk to Jimmy ‘bout that.”

“Do you think it’ll be an issue during winter with the hunting season?” Belle asked, coming over to help button his shirt.

Clyde shook his head. “Not so much, unless they’re gonna think they can go wherever they want,” he explained sourly. “Reason why I don’t carry heavy liquor when it’s so cold out, with our kind’s bodies unable to produce proper heat when mixin’ alcohol, if they drink. Gonna have Jimmy take a look and see if he can track it.”

Belle hummed and was able to button the shirt halfway, knowing that Clyde was already warm enough with his natural body heat. Part of his upper pectorals exposed, the werewolf wrapped his arms around her and looked over to the shrinking flowerbed. Most of Belle’s fall flowers were wilting with the incoming cold fronts and morning frost emerging more frequently, and Belle has been keeping herself occupied and closer to home by removing the failing plants to clean up. With the other werewolves most likely wanting to hunt within the woods and dare to trek into already claimed land, humans usually stayed clear with thick forests. With Clyde’s trailer being so close to the property claimed by the Logan family for years, Belle knew he would want her to stay closer to their small home around this time of year.

Feeling her get on her toes, Clyde smiled softly when she kissed his warm jaw. Turning his face to catch her in a quick, cute kiss on the lips, he sighed and buried his face into her neck when she snickered. “Are ya gonna need to move any plants inside this year?”

“I don’t think so; the shop has a good inventory this time so I won’t be bringing home anything anytime soon,” Belle said as she hugged him back, her cheek resting against his warm chest and closing her eyes.

“And the schedule is set, right?”

“Yes, handsome. As always, no going to work when the sun isn’t out and calling you to come walk with me to and from the shop,” she recited casually, nodding against him. Getting the reward of a kiss to the small exposed patch of skin on her neck, Belle sighed. “Carry pepper spray and always have my phone on me. Wear your jacket if I need to go out and you’re not home.”

Winters were dangerous for humans, especially ones who were mated to another werewolf. Werewolves who were rogue or non committed to another were more likely to be violent and go on hunger-sprees during the cold months, normally resulting in serious injuries to humans to wander to close to wooded areas or too late at night. Humans mated with another werewolf often were seen as potential bargains to others as a threat to lone wolves or a gain to power if they desired to claim territory for their own and wanted a weakness to strike. It was similar to the traditional society of wild animals, killing the source of offspring and bond to the leader to cause rift and take control, and so it was normal for the werewolf partner in the relationship to take extra precautions. Belle was no different, and Clyde was the kind to be more than just cautious but to be extremely protective. This was normal, though, and the couple made it work.

“Are you in the mood to eat? You skipped breakfast to go out and left me waking up alone.” Belle looked up to him and gave him a teasing smile, knowing he left to try and find out where that drunk went and his blushing cheeks. “I was waiting for you to come back before making food. I’ll make you some burnt bacon, if you’re in the mood for that.”

“ _Always_ in the mood for burnt bacon, Darlin’,” Clyde snorted and Belle laughed, throwing her head back and he dove in to kiss her neck and give her little, affectionate nips. “Always in the mood for bacon and _some Belle, too_.”

**_WEREWOLVES ARE VICIOUS…_ **

Belle stood back as Clyde stared down two other wolves in the middle of the pathway home from the bar, holding his human prosthetic with round, frightened eyes.

The two wolves sought them as a target once they saw Clyde missing his hand in an attempted robbery. Not that either one of them had much to carry, Clyde saw how the two males looked at his mate far too long for his liking; his clothes ripping apart as his prosthetic fell off near Belle, Clyde sized up against them with flashing teeth and angry, dangerous yellow eyes that reflected in the darkness. Snarls and bristling fur were exchanged, and Belle grabbed the metal arm and stood back as she watched carefully for a possible reason to run for help.

Using his large body as a shield, practically hiding Belle with his thick, black fur, Clyde gave them a warning growl at the brown-colored beasts. His sharp teeth visible and nose wrinkled with pure anger, he didn’t hesitate to snap his jaw when they tried rounding him and balancing perfectly fine on three limbs. Belle bit her lip as she tried to reach into her coat pocket for her phone, making the largest brown wolf to notice and jump at her, making Clyde react by attacking back and bite his teeth right into the other’s throat, igniting a brawl.

Falling back on her bottom, Belle shut her eyes tight and hid her face with Clyde’s human prosthetic and the sleeves of her jacket to avoid seeing the fight. The noise of teeth snapping, loud, nightmarish growls and snarls made her begin to shake a bit out of nerves, worrying for her mate’s condition and too scared to move or call for help. It happened too quickly for her, she wasn’t expecting any of it. She thought everything was just fine while walking with Clyde like any other night of him working, but she was wrong and now she’s scared. She was only human and didn’t have a whole lot of muscle to begin with, let alone go against large monsters who also share a human conscience…

Listening to claws and teeth, a whimper and scattering paws, Belle felt tears emerge in her eyes when she felt Clyde’s large hand lightly touch her back and she jumped a bit. Lifting her head from the forearm part of the prosthetic, Belle found her mate already shifted back and holding the remaining fragments of his jeans between his legs. Despite it being rather chilly, his body temperature protected him from the weather while Belle still needed her mate’s coat to at least feel warm.

He only had light scratches over his shoulders and across the bridge of his nose, which would easily heal within hours for werewolf genetics. His jeans were ripped up the legs and his button up shirt was basically little torn pieces, he couldn’t wear them properly until Belle could sew it all back together, like she always did.

His right hand coming to stroke her cheek, his hair all wild, Clyde gave her a soft look. “You alright, Darlin’?” he whispered softly to her. “I know ya don’t like me fightin’, but they weren’t gonna leave us alone so easily, babygirl.”

Belle nodded and was given a kiss to her forehead. “I was scared. I wanted to call for help, but I made it worse.”

“You didn’t do _nothin’ wrong_ ,” Clyde cooed and kissed her head again. “They wanted our money ‘n all that, but they bugged the wrong dog ‘round these parts. No one tries to jump my sweet lady.”

A hiccup between a laugh and a cry, Belle sniffed her tears back and was helped up by Clyde and gave him his arm back to slip on. When he finished doing so and holding the remains of his clothes to cover himself, Belle rubbed her eyes when Clyde wrapped his right arm around her shoulder and moved them both down the pathway home. He whispered comforting words to her, letting her know that the attempted robbers weren’t following them and how he was so happy she was safe, yet she was still shaken up by the fight. Belle didn’t like seeing violence so up close, especially when it had Clyde involved.

She knew he only did so to protect her, but she will always worry for him until he can bring her home and hold her close until she fell asleep.

**_WEREWOLVES ARE TERRITORIAL…_ **

Belle let out a surprised moan at the feeling of Clyde’s hot mouth sucking on her neck while his thrusts slowed to a pleasurable-yet-torturous pace. Being held by the hip on the counter of the bar, Belle couldn’t do anything but help keeping balance and wrap her shaking legs around his hips. The rough texture of his old jeans and belt rubbing against her skin gave her goosebumps, and the shirt he wore was only half on him as she clung to his shoulders, her head falling back and just trying to bring them both closer to one another - if that was even possible at this point with the way the hot flesh of his cock nestled inside her and made her see stars.

Visiting her mate while he was at work could go either way. One way was everything at peace and everyone was enjoying themselves until shutting down, Clyde will have Belle help clean around and lock up so the two would go home and settle in for the night. Simple and easy, and it would happen more often than most in comparison of the other way it could happen for the human woman and her werewolf man.

Or, it could go the complete opposite, just like tonight.

Someone could try and tease Clyde, get him riled up with irritation in regards to having someone like Belle as his mate. Men flirting with her of either species or just make fun of his disability to the point that he has a strong pout and flashing eyes until he would shove the last customer out the door, and lock it up tight. He would stare at Belle before pouncing, giving her little warning before being touched and spoken to in ways that made her cheeks burn and squeeze her thighs together. He’d take her on various booths or small tables, but he’d always carry her to the bar for the grand finale or bringing her to another long climax that would have her spill all over the counter.

Like now, even though having two previous orgasms in the booths where the drunk men taunted Clyde only hours prior, Belle could still not believe how her mate still managed to bring her back up into the clouds numerous times.

Clyde had pushed her dress skirt up and only managed to tug down the straps of her dress to get access to the top of her breasts, shoving her underwear aside before diving in with his mouth first. Love bites and little nips decorated her skin, and a hickey was forming now as he sucked harder on her neck as his only hand slid down her back and brought her closer to the edge of counter.

Belle shivered at the low growl vibrating in Clyde’s chest, her hands tangling in his dark hair as she panted into his large ear. “Clyde. _Clyde, please_ ,” she whimpered to him at a particular slow but hard thrust, making her bounce and return with a lift of her hips to him. “Mmm, Clyde…it’s too much. _Too much_. It feels _so good_ …”

“Gonna let ‘em all know who has ya, baby,” he said back with a clear conscience, pulling back to watch her face twist in pleasure as he continued with his slow pace. “Let ‘em all know that I get to make you feel this good, and no other can have you like I can. Only I can fuck you this good and make you moan so beautifully, ain’t that right?”

“ _Yes_ ,” Belle gasped and tugged on his hair to make him groan. His only hand coming to her left leg and hitching it higher for a different angle, she shook with her eyes closing.

“They stared at ya like you were _some kind of meat_ , and I didn’t like it. No one stares at you like that but _me_ ,” Clyde growled deeply and gave her a couple quick thrusts. She cried out until he slowed down once again and ran his tongue up her craned neck. “Smellin’ like hormones and probably wantin’ to take my mate from _me_. Them bastards won’t ever get to know what it’s like to make love to someone so perfect as you, Belle. Perfect angel who makes me hard and wanna take ya against everything ‘n everywhere so _everyone knows_.”

“ _Clyde_ ,” she warned desperately, feeling her heart quicken as she felt the knot inside her lower belly tightening.

His only hand coming to rub her wet clit, his thumb pressing hard circles as he kept a stable rhythm to reach so deep inside her. Leaning more onto the counter and towering over her, sweat dripping down his brow as he focused on the woman trembling underneath him, Clyde felt his gaze get hazy at the sight of her saying his name like a prayer. Feeling her velvet walls contract tightly around him, Clyde moaned as he felt his own climax approaching closer and closer.

With their previous endeavor on the booth cushions, even after cleaning and scrubbing with hot water and soap, werewolves will still smell their mixed scents of pleasure and fluids for weeks. It was exactly what Clyde wanted, after being teased by other werewolves for missing a limb and having a bed warmer. He wasn’t going to let anyone believe that he couldn’t be a proper mate and please his woman, and he wasn’t going to let it go until he marked where they sat and mark Belle until she was soaked with his scent all over.

Clyde was marking his Belle, as she was marking him by milking his cock when she finally reached her orgasm for the third time that night.

Kissing away tears from the overwhelming sensations and being overstimulated by his high stamina, Clyde felt his mouth water as he spilled deep inside her and groaning her name as he came. “I love you so much, Belle. So much. You’re my mate, and make me feel so good,” he mumbled to her, helping her lie back on the counter as he continued to carefully hump to prolong their peaks before slipping out of her. Kissing everywhere he could reach, fingers tracing her thigh gently, Clyde nuzzled her cheek before kissing her lips carefully. “So beautiful, my precious angel. Ya feel okay?”

“Uh-huh,” Belle whined while nodding. She burst into a tired laugh when he had a proud grin on his face, making her reach with shaky hands to play with his hair and rub his chin. “You know how embarrassing it is every time I come here and people connect the dots when they’re able to smell? Sometimes I wonder why you get so needy like that. You never want to stop…”

Clyde cooed and kissed Belle’s sternum softly, resting his sweaty cheek against her equally sweaty chest, smiling. “Then that means other guys know to _stay away_ from my mate. All mine as I’m all yours, baby.”

Belle laughed and stroked his hair, pressing a light kiss to his head. “Not like everyone knew that the _last few times_ you had me in your bar.”

“I didn’t hear ya complainin’ at all when I got you laying on the booth,” Clyde purred and kissed up and down her chest in quick little pecks. He made eye contact with her and had a naughty sparkle in his honey-brown orbs. “Wanna go again?”

“You know you’re going to have to carry me home, if you keep this up? Are you seriously not done yet?” Belle gasped when Clyde chuckled and shook his head with energy, making her head fall back and whine. “I’m not going to be able to go to work, and they’ll know why, Clyde Logan.”

“Then I’ll take care of ya, it’s fine.”

“No it’s not, Clyde Logan! Not when I n-need… _need to_ \- Cl-Clyde, it’s getting _laaate_!” Belle gasped as her mate slid down her body and pushed her trembling thighs apart and kissed closer to her core. As soon as his tongue met her clit and began its slow strokes while his right hand massaged her hip, Belle couldn’t resist but submit once again, closing her eyes and tangling her hands in his dark hair. “ _Please_!”

“Jus’ one more, baby,” Clyde told her and grinned when she moaned at the sensation of his voice against her sensitive skin. “Then, I’ll take ya home and treat ya there, too.”

**_WEREWOLVES ARE LOVING…_ **

Resting his head on Belle’s shrinking lap, Clyde allowed her to comb her fingers through his hair in a massaging pattern, making his eyes flutter a bit as he listened to the sounds of the birds in the trees and smelled the freshly planted flowers for summer in the sun. He could smell the deer wandering around the woods of his backyard and Belle’s changing scent so easily - it didn’t matter, since he can’t get enough of her smell - he felt at peace. There were no rogue beasts trying to pester him, let alone come anywhere close to his trailer with the current situation.

Feeling Belle’s hand halt in their ministrations, Clyde opened his eyes to see his mate look at him with a smile and take his hand between her own. Lifting his head a bit as he let Belle press his only palm against her growing belly, Clyde waited until she found a proper spot and held it there.

Waiting a moment, Clyde felt the light rhythm against his hand and he instantly sat up on the porch as Belle laughed so angelically, her cheeks bubbled in a bright smile. Clyde started grinning and let a little chuckle slip from him as he felt a kick in the middle of his palm, reaching over to kiss Belle gently, she could register how his eyes flickered to yellow out of excitement.

“Someone woke up from their nap,” Belle whispered, her thumb brushing against his rough knuckles as he focused in on the soft kicks. Leaning closer to her belly, he allowed Belle to comb his hair with her fingers again as he smiled softly.

“Hey, lil baby,” Clyde whispered before pressing a soft kiss against her round stomach. “Did’ya have a nice nap outside with your mama and daddy?”

Belle giggled when he nuzzled his face against her chest and lean closer on her body, rubbing his scent over her and her pregnant belly like he always did since they found out. It was almost like he was trying to reward their unborn baby by doing this, giving it affectionate face rubs and marking her stomach so gently, and she found it precious. “I think it thought you left to walk around the woods again. Probably missed you when it couldn’t hear your voice after a while.”

“Aww, don’t worry ‘bout that, lil baby,” Clyde grinned and kissed Belle on the lips. His only hand stroking up and down her stomach, Clyde rest his head on her shoulder as he gazed down with love written in his eyes. “Daddy ain’t goin’ nowhere for a while, not when yer so close to comin’ home. He’s gonna let Uncle Jimmy take care of all that. I’m gonna be stayin’ with yer beautiful mama for awhile and make sure you’re both alright.”

Feeling the rapid movement settle inside, Belle hummed thoughtfully and kissed Clyde’s neck. “Baby likes that idea very much,” she giggled softly.

“Good, ‘cause I like that, too. Can’t wait to see our lil angel and bring ‘em home,” Clyde sighed peacefully. “Gonna have two perfect, beautiful angels to love and protect.”

“And if the baby ends up being like its daddy? Does that mean I get two perfect, beautiful wolves to love and shower with kisses?” Belle asked cheekily and Clyde nodded with enthusiasm. “Then there will be two cuddle buddies, huh. Guess we’re going to need to camp in the living room more often after the baby comes.”

“Why wait? I’ll start makin’ a nest of blankets and pillows right now,” he smiled and jumped to his feet to hurry back inside. “Lots'a pillows and cushions to keep my mate all comfortable. Gonna find some movies to watch and cuddle ya both for the rest of the day."

Belle laughed as she heard him from inside the trailer, turning around as best as she could to call him back. “Clyde, don’t forget about me! I can’t get up by myself so easily, and I want to help!”

“I’mma build the best nest for my mate! You stay and let me pamper ya, Belle!”


End file.
